Struggles Of Love
by rainingstars123
Summary: Jacob, a boy with ambitions, is dating Bella and thinks he's in love with her. Then, when tragedy strikes, he must take a job as a butler at the wealthy Clearwater manor. There, he will meet a stubborn girl that makes him question everything.
1. Chapter 1

I know most of your may be thinking why does this seem familiar? Well its because the original author put this story up for adoption and I asked if I could have it so here it is people. I don't own anything. This whole 1st chapter is made by the previous author.

~Chapter 1~  
I ran my hand down the soft skin of Bella's arm, unable to deny the urge to just touch her. Her skin felt great against mine. And for some reason, I just didn't want to stop feeling it.  
I didn't want to stop having the feeling of her skin against mine. I didn't want to stop hearing her melodic-like voice swirl into my ears. I just didn't want anything to stop when it concerned her. She was my world, I couldn't deny that. I loved her. She loved me. We were made for each other.  
Smiling down at Bella, I couldn't help but to press my lips to hers. In the past I always wondered what love felt like, and I could tell you now; this is what it feels like.  
"Jacob," I heard her whisper quietly when we pulled away for breath. "I love you so much."  
I could feel the grin spreading across my face. Hearing her say those words was heaven to my ears. Giving her sweet lips a quick peck, I whispered back, "I love you too Bella."  
And I meant it with my whole heart and soul.

-

Truthfully, throughout my life, I guess I could've been considered as a quite fortunate person.  
Nothing bad has ever happened to me. I've always just been in some sort of a trance, and I sometimes wish I could escape it. But if I were to escape it, I wanted to be able to keep Bella. Bella was the only thing – the only person – I'd kill myself for.  
I smiled at the thought of her. She knew me like the back of her hand. She knew how much I loved her, but sometimes I felt like I need to explain it to her. And when I did, she'd just blush and smile wide. It made me feel proud that I could make her smile like that. Her smile was like sun, bright and untainted.  
Just then, I heard my cell phone ring. Still grinning like a fool, I answered my phone. "Hello."  
"Jacob," The grin on my face slipped off and my eyes widened. I could hear my mother sobbing on the other side of the phone. This couldn't be good.  
"Mom? Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She never cried, so this suddenly put me in a flurry of worry for her. The next words out of her mouth were ones I wish wouldn't concern me. But, it does.  
"Jake, your father was in a car crash. They brought him in and he seemed fine until they were checking for any concussions. While they asked how he was feeling, he started to explain that before he crashed, he felt like he was having a seizure. He was having problems trying to stay on the road and then blacked out when he crashed." Choking down a few sobs, she continued. "So, they did a CAT scan. They found a few brain lesions in his brain and diagnosed him with epilepsy."  
I could barely speak when she finished. My father...with epilepsy? Running one hand over my face and through my hair, I couldn't contain the grief that began to build up inside me.  
"I don't know what we're going to do Jacob. From this hospital trip to medications, I'm not sure how we're going to pay. Especially without health insurance. Why didn't we just get health insurance before?" I heard her sobs grow more intense and could tell that she was ready to beat herself up for it.  
"Mom, don't worry. I'll help you pay the debts off." I said, trying to comfort her.  
"No sweetie. You're too young to worry about this."  
"Mom, I'm 17. I can get a job and help pay the hospital off if I wish. Please mom. I really want to help."  
I could practically see the defeated look on her face. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

-

Staring at help wanted ads for hours can certainly tire your eyes out. Especially when you can't find anything of interest. But, shouldn't I be looking for something that will just help pay the bills instead of worrying about having any interest in it?  
I guess I should, I'd probably get a job much quicker and get the debts paid off.  
As I started to skim the ads again, I suddenly felt a hand run up my back. Sitting straight up and quickly turning, I saw Bella smiling down at me. "Have you found a job yet?" When I shook my head, she sat down in my lap and started to run her hands through my hair. It felt great. "Don't worry babe. You'll get one. Even if I have to go get you one."  
I smiled down at her. "Thank you so much Bella. I love you."  
Kissing her on the neck lightly, she moaned in pleasure. "Mm, and I love you too." Then our lips connected and moved in sync.

-

"Jake!" I turned to see Bella running up to me, a smile on her face and a paper flying around as she ran over. Just as she reached me she tripped over thin air and I quickly caught her before she face-planted with the ground. She smiled up at me and thanked me quickly.  
After I had her feet settled on the ground firmly, I looked down at her worriedly. "Why were you running to me?"  
"Well, I'm just excited because I found you the perfect job." She handed me the paper she had in her hand. It was an application. "So, I have a friend and she said they were looking for a new butler at the Clearwater manor. I thought maybe it'd be perfect for you."  
I smiled at her consideration. "I'm glad you went to all this trouble, but I can't take that job. Isn't it a bit far from town? From you?"  
She just smiled at me. "Just because it's far doesn't mean we won't see each other."  
I shrugged. "I guess you're right." Lifting the application up for a clearer look, I decided to take a chance. "I'm going to apply."

-

Arriving at the Clearwater manor in my Volkswagen Rabbit, I kind of felt out of place and kept my posture courageous.  
Last week I had applied to be the Clearwater's butler and they had accepted a few days after receiving my application. This was my first day of work. I wasn't exactly sure what the job required me to do, but I knew I was going to try my best. For my father.  
I knocked on the door, which was answered by a tall man in a suit. "I presume you are Jacob Black?" he asked, his eyes steely. I nodded and he continues. "I am the head butler, Mr. McDonald. You will be learning how to do your job from me. The masters and myself will appreciate if you don't cause any trouble when working here or else there will be severe consequences." Giving me a stern look, he turns and starts walking. "Today, you are going to meet the masters and learn some of basics of this job."  
We came to large living room, which in it sat two adults. One male and the other female. They appeared to be Harry and Sue Clearwater. Sue looked up at our arrival and smiled. "Good afternoon Mr. McDonald. Is this the one that applied to be a butler?"  
"Yes ma'am, just letting you all meet like you instructed." Mr. McDonald stood stiffly, his expression hard as stone.  
Sue nodded and then went back to reading the magazine she was holding. Harry stood up and walked over to me. He smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you Mr. Black." He raised his hand and I took it, shaking it.  
"You too Mr. Clearwater." Just then, I heard a voice at the entry of the living room.  
"Only one new butler? Obviously you must be joking father. Emily has seven." I turned to see who the voice belonged to. There, I saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I've never seen a girl so beautiful as the girl standing in front of me right now. She has long curly black glossy hair and quileute bronze skin. Her eyes where hazel which is very odd for a quileute to ever have but their beautiful. She seems to notice my staring and glares at me. I look away fast and I can feel my cheeks heating into a blush.

"Well we know Emily has 5 butlers at her mansion but I know she doesn't have her own personal butler, Leah." Sue tells Leah. Leah squeals a cute squeal and jumps up and down in excitement.

"Omg thank you so much mother!" Leah says as she drags me up the stairs and into her huge room.

I look around and there seems to be a second room to it. Her bed has dark purple/red sheets on it and 3 very comfy looking light purple pillows. There was a dark red couch on the side of the wall and a flatscreen TV. She had a three window curve that you can sit in and there is a window to your left, your right, then in front of you. I look more to the right to see a balcony. I walk to the window and look out to see that her room faces her HUGE backyard.(Pic. On my profile)

Leah hops on her king sized bed and grabs her Iphone and lays down. I have no idea what to do, I don't want to stand here like a idiot so I sit on the purple couch and Leah gets up in a sitting position and looks at me.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"Um…I'm 17." I say. I hope my age doesn't affect this job.

"Wow, aren't you a little young to be my butler?" Leah asks again but now she has her heels dangling on the side of the bed.

"How old are _you?_" I ask back.

Leah stands up and walks to where I'm sitting and looks at me.

"You shouldn't be the one asking questions. But if you must know, I'm the same age as you." She says as she walks to the window and sits on the seat that is provided there.

"Did you skip a couple of grades for you to be in college?" She asks while looking at me through her falling hair.

"How did you-" I say and then I see her eyeing my university keychain.

"Yeah. Well I'm still in high school." She tells me and it goes silent for a while and Leah seems in a rush again.

"You can't wear that." Leah says while still looking outside at the rain.

I look down at my plain dark blue Gap t-shirt and dark jeans. "Oh yeah, Mr. McDonald told me that I would be getting my suit and shoes tomorrow because of alteration." I explain.

" Alterations? Well we're going to get them cancelled. You can't be wearing that when you'll be around me." Leah says as she picks up the house phone and dials a number I'm assuming it's the alterations place and telling them to cancel it.

She gets off from her bed and walks out the door. I can hear her heels clink on the hard tile of the hallway then I hear her come back into the room.

"Are you going to sit there all day or going to come with me?" She says as she pops her head in and some strands of curly hair fall around her face.

"Oh right." I say as I stand and follow Leah down the hallway and walk down the stairs. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Shopping." Leah says as she grabs her black bag from the closet full of coats and jackets. We walk straight outside and I stop Leah right before she steps into the pouring rain.

"Wait! Your going to get your makeup and clothes ruined." I say as I put my arm in front of her. Leah looks at me weird and I then notice how gay I must sound. "I-Its just th-that I know girls don't like rain or getting wet because it ruins their makeup, shoes, clothes, or hair." I try to explain myself and let my arm fall to my side.

Leah looks at me and steps forward into the rain. "I don't wear makeup and my clothes aren't important to me." She says as she smiles into the rainy sky. "And a rainy day is my favorite."

Wow, I've never met a girl that doesn't care about labels or makeup and is willing to go into the pouring rain.

"Here try this on and I swear this is the last of it." Leah says as I go into the dressing room and try on a couple of clothes.

"Don't, we're in public!" I hear a girl giggle as I step out of the dressing room to show Leah the clothes I look to the left and see a girl that I assume that was talking earlier, kissing a guy but I don't bother to stay long enough to see his face.

"Okay I tried this on. Can we just go because it's getting pretty late?" I ask Leah as she's sitting on a big round seat.

"Yeah, I'll help you get the rest of the clothes." Leah says as we walk to my dressing room. I see that the couple are still kissing each other and Leah notices too because she shoves me into the dressing room with a big bang as I hit the wall.

"Are you okay in there?" The girl asks from outside.

"What the hell Leah?" I whisper/yell.

"He cheated on me." Leah looks like she's telling herself that more than me.

"What! I'm going to go kick his ass!" I'm pissed because NO ONE is going to cheat on Leah and get away with it, even if it lowers my competition.

"The girl outside is Emily, my cousin. And that guy outside is Sam Uley." Leah is crying now, I can't stand to see her cry. I stand in front of her and hold her.

"Leah please stop crying because I have a plan." I say as she pulls away from me and looks up.

"Hello? Is everything okay?" Emily says again and after I quickly tell Leah the plan and traces of her crying are gone, We go into action.

We burst out of the dressing room while Leah pretends to adjust her clothing and I put my shirt on and button my pants. I chuckle and Leah giggles as I pull her hips towards me and I'm about to kiss her when...

"Leah?" I hear Emily gasp at us.

"What the Fuck is this Leah?" Sam yells as me and Leah part.

"Oh right, Jacob this is Sam, my last boyfriend."

"Hi nice to meet you." I say as I hold out my hand to shake his hand and he confusingly shakes my hand.

"Last? Sense a second ago I thought I was your only boyfriend." Sam says to Leah. Emily is standing in front of me sporting a flirty smile. Bleh, Leah's my only.

"Oh you were about 3 weeks ago before I caught you and Emily together. Ever sense then I've been having a _incredibly _good time with Jacob in my..um bedroom." Leah says as I come from behind her and wrap my arms around her stomach and kiss her neck.

"What? You told me you wanted to wait! That's why I used your cou..sin." Sam stops at the end because he notices Emily next to him gasping at him. Leah is standing next to me with her arms crossed and her left eyebrow is lifted.

"Well we have to get back to what we discontinued in my room today so, it was nice seeing you Emily." Leah says as I wrap my arms around her waste and smile right at a very pissed Sam.

We walk away and we pay for my clothes quickly and leave.

We're in the Limo now, I glance at Leah and she's looking out dark tinted window but I can see her reflection and a tear rolls down her cheek. I move closer to her to comfort her.

"Leah…Leah." I say as I try to move her arm the first time but she doesn't budge. I try again and she seems to notice that I'm not giving up. Leah turns towards me and she cries into my chest and I let her. I hear her whimper a couple of times and I hug her closer. After a couple of minutes of silence I'm convinced that Leah fell asleep.

I then hear her cell phone vibrate and I know how hard it is to fall asleep with a crushed heart so I decide to answer it. I look at the caller ID and Sam is spread across the screen and I'm more than positive that Leah doesn't want to talk to him so I take the liberty and answer.

"Leah's phone, her boyfriend speaking." I say into the phone and I hear a sigh.

"Its Sam, I just wanted to call Leah to apologize. Hey Jacob, when do you plan on cheating on Leah? I decided after 2 months, you know; to build the trust up." He says and I try to not break the cellphone in my hands. Sam's just doing this to get my anger up.

"Hey Sam? Do me a favor and don't try to let your pathetic show because that's all I've heard from you and its getting tiring." I say and you can tell he's mad because I can hear the sharp breathing.

"Where is Leah?" Sam says

"She's asleep right now so I will have her call you back tomorrow if she wants to but don't get your hopes up." I then hang up the phone.

I feel the car go to a full stop and I wait for the guy to open the door to go get out. I carry Leah into the house and it is a workout climbing all those stairs while holding Leah though she doesn't weigh anything.

I lay her on her bed and she rolls around a little. I start to walk out of the room but I hear a whimper and I stop in my tracks and I know I shouldn't leave Leah alone tonight.

"Jacob…Jacob!" I hear an angelic voice say, and I feel someone slapping my right cheek.

I groan but open my eyes. I look to see Leah leaning over me. I could wake up like this more often.

"What time is it?" I ask as I prop myself on my elbows and I look to see that I'm still in Leahs bed.

"Its 3 in the morning." Leah says as she walks to her closet and I then decide to follow her. Wow! This closet is the same size as my room in my apartment! Leah then turns around and sees me standing there, she walks to me and tells me to close my eyes and spins me around in a circle a couple of times.

"Leah, what are you doing?" I ask with chuckles.

"Nothing but keep your eyes shut." She says as she stops spinning me and guides me somewhere.

"Okay now you can open them." She says and I open my eyes to see another closet but I don't see a exit from here anywhere.**(Both Closets are on Profile.)**

"This is my secret closet. I come here to get away from anything that's bothering me." Leah says as she walks to shirts and flips though them.

I walk to look at all the clothes and I see that they all stil have price tags. I notice that they all are from clothing stores that regular middle class people go to. Like Wet Seal, Charlotte Russe, Forever 21, Anchor Blue, and Delia's. These aren't the usual clothes that Leah wears.

"Hey, why are you hiding these clothes?" I ask Leah and she stops for a moment then starts looking for a shirt again.

"Um well because I'm not aloud to wear low price clothes. You now, because it gives a bad image, so my parents think." Leah says and she pulls a black ruffled dress from the rack and walks into the dressing room while I sit on the couch waiting for her to come out.

"Why are you playing dress up again?" I yell so she can hear me.

"Oh because I'm going to go prostitute on the streets in 20 minutes."

"I'm kidding!" Leah says and then laughs and she walks out of the dressing room in the dress and of course she looks unbelievably stunning. She then walks to a sink across from the dressing room and brushes her hair and puts it into a ponytail with a bump on the top.

Leah turns around and talks. "Okay lets g- wait. You can't wear just that. Here take this." Leah throws me black dress pants and a matching jacket and a dark blue shirt. She motions me into the dressing room and change. I walk out in the close and Leah is smiling in approval.

"Just wear you black converse we just got you to make you look more you." She says as she walks to her shoe rack and pulls and it opens like a door to her regular closet and pulls out a black coat that covers her clothes. I walk to my bags and find the one with the converse in them. I sit down and put on my shoes.

"Hey, where are we going anyway? It's like 3 in the morning." I ask while tying my left shoe.

"Okay so when we get there, do you want to be presented as my cousin, brother, gay friend or boyfriend?" Leah asks while sitting next to me on the couch.

"Um I think it would be better if I present as your boyfriend because people would wonder why I'm staying with you to wherever your going and going back home to you." I say as I tie my right shoe and stand.

"Oh smart! Okay so you have to know that when we meet my friends, they call me Elena so don't be shocked when you hear screaming." She says and we walk out. I've never heard silent walking in high heels but Leah just created it.

"OMG! Elena! You finally came this time!" a girl with a light pink dress and a big glittery bow in her hair greats Leah.

"Hey Mel! Sorry I couldn't make it to the last one!" Leah says as she hugs Mel.

"And who is this Elena?" Mel see's me and lifts her eyebrow with a smirk.

"I'm Jacob Black, Leah's boyfriend." I say and confusion crosses Mel's face.

"Leah?"

"That's my middle name." Leah says a little too quickly.

"Oh well lets party!" Mel yells over the music in the club.

"People here know me as Elena here, they don't know who my family is. They just think I'm a regular teenager." Leah tells me as we walk to the dance floor.

A song called Turn Me On by Ke$ha came on.

Now I'm carrying Leah to her room. She seems drunk but the truth is when we were at the club someone put a roofy in her drink. Sounds scary but thankfully I noticed right on time before she was whisked away by anyone.

Its 6o'clock AM right now and the sun would be out right now if it wasn't so cloudy today like everyday.

"Lockkkk the door." Leah says while pointing at it. I walk over and lock it.

I'm so tired that I just crash out next to Leah.

I hear banging on the door when I wake up and Leah looks in panic.

She scrambles around the room changing her clothes in front of me but I turn away not to see everything. Right when she was rushing me into the closet we both see the door open and freeze.


End file.
